


Together Again

by Proz_milo



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1654190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proz_milo/pseuds/Proz_milo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're glad that one another are safe, now they need some alone time. My take as to what happens after the season 1 finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I decided just to sit down and write and here's what happened. like I said in the summary, it's my take as to what happens after season 1. Now it just needs to actually happen on the show. *Sighs* Anyways, I hope you all enjoy and thanks for the support!

She was happy, happier then she could ever be. That may be due to a certain woman lying beneath her head.

She thought back to the moment she saw the ramp of the Bus open and saw her team standing there, it was a giant relief, especially seeing that Skye was okay. She could also see the relief on their faces, because as far as she knew, they believed that she and Fitz were dead. The hug that she shared with Skye was like a wave of euphoria that washed over her entire being.

Once they had settled themselves in to the compound that they were in and they all passed the lie detector test once again, all of them settled down into the common area, sitting in a comfortable silence, but Jemma knew they were looking at her expectantly, to tell them what happened to her and what happened to Fitz. She knew that they wouldn’t press the subject if she didn’t want to talk about it just yet, but she wanted to, she needed to get it off her chest, she considered them to be a part of her family after all. She pushed herself up in the chair she was sitting in, crossing her legs, and giving a small smile to Skye before she started telling them everything that happened, in as much detail as she could remember.

Later on that evening when everyone said their goodnights, she made her way into her temporary bedroom, closing the door. Not even ten seconds later, she heard her door open and turned around to see Skye, her Skye. From the moment their eyes met, their hands were all over one another, tearing at clothing, leaving trails of kisses over each other’s bodies. It was like they were making love to one another for the first time all over again. This time though, it was rougher and more desperate. The thought of losing one another made each other have a deep need to feel each other’s skin, to make sure that they were actually there, that they were both alive.   

Now here she was, very tired, but extremely happy, her head on Skye’s stomach, while she traced small patterns around her belly button.

“That tickles.” She looked up to see the smile on Skye’s face. Propping herself up she placed a kiss on Skye’s abdomen, making her way towards the other woman she placed another small kiss in between her breasts, and then one last kiss landed on her lips.

“Is that better?” She asked looking into Skye’s eyes and smiling.

“Much, now come here.” Jemma felt herself being drawn towards Skye as they met in a kiss. It was gentle at first, but then it grew in intensity. After a few more minutes, they pulled apart.

“As much as I would enjoy going a few more rounds with you, I am extremely knackered, and I can’t fathom myself being awake for that much longer. So I’m just going to lie here in your arms while you cuddle me.” She heard Skye jokingly scoff at her as she placed her head into the crook of her girlfriend’s neck, draping her arm over her stomach. She felt Skye shift so she could lift the blankets over the two of them and smiled when Skye’s lips left a small peck on the top of her head.

“I love you.” Skye stated, tangling her fingers into Jemma’s hair.

“I love you too, Skye. You have no idea how relieved I am to know that you’re alright.”

“I think it’s more of a relief for me. All I kept on hearing from different people were that you and Fitz were dead.  I had to compose myself every time and convince myself that you guys weren’t, but it got harder every time.” She felt Skye take a deep intake of breath before she continued. “So when I saw you after the ramp opened, I was ready to just break down right then and there and cry in your arms, but once again I composed myself. I’m glad you and Fitz are safe.”

Fitz, she felt guilty for forgetting all about him over the past few hours, but it couldn’t be helped.  Now that her head was brought back to reality it was all she could think about. She hoped he was going to be okay, but she definitely couldn’t have let him die.

“Are you okay?” Skye’s voice brought her out of her thoughts.

“Yeah, I was just thinking.”

“I could tell. You always scrunch up your nose when you think, it’s actually quite cute. So what were you thinking about – my hot body?” Skye laughed a low chuckle, giving Jemma a wide smile. She lifted herself up a little off the other woman, laughing a little as well. “I was thinking about Fitz actually, I’m just worried for him.”

“I think we all are. But what you did for him was super brave. You saved his life and I don’t think he could ask for a better friend.” ‘A better friend,’ she almost forgot, now her head hurt.

“There’s one thing I neglected to tell all of you when I told you the story. One, because I wanted to talk to you about it first, and two, because I don’t think the others really need to know.” She looked up at Skye, who had shifted herself up a little in their pillows, getting ready to talk. Well, here goes nothing. “Right before I broke the window of the container Fitz kind of confessed his feelings for me.” Well that wasn’t too bad was it? Just rip it off quickly, like a Band-Aid. She could tell Skye was taken by surprise, but she never looked away.

“So what did you say?” Skye asked with a hint of seriousness in her voice.

“What could I say? I thought that we were going to die then and there. So I kissed him.” She saw the shock on Skye’s face, and immediately knew her mistake. “No, no, no, nothing like what you’re thinking, not on the lips, just small pecks on his cheeks and forehead. I was trying to get the point across that I cared for him, but still just as a friend.”

“So I guess you two are really going to need to have a heart to heart when he wakes up.” Skye said. She began to rub her fingertips up and down Jemma’s back. “This also means that you are going to have to tell him about us.”

“I know. I just feel really guilty about it.”

“Why?” Skye questioned.

“It’s just that Fitz hasn’t fallen for too many people in his life, so the fact that I have to turn him down breaks my heart completely.” She sighed a little, getting nervous about what she would say to Fitz. “Not only that, but you know how Fitz and I always share everything?” She tried to put an emphasis on the last word, as Skye nodded, letting her continue. “That’s the one thing I’ve never told him, that I was gay. I don’t know why I never thought of telling him, I just couldn’t pluck up the courage to do it. I just hope he takes it well.”

“I’m sure he will probably go through a bit of heart ache, but he will recover, and I can’t imagine he would love you any less. You two have been friends for too long.” She saw Skye smile at her a lean forward to kiss her on the lips. “So since you’re going to let Fitz know about our relationship, do you think that maybe we should tell the rest of the team?” Skye looked quizzical.

“It would probably be for the best, but I want to make sure that Fitz knows first before anyone else. It wouldn’t feel right if he was the last to know.” She saw Skye nod in agreement. “I guess it would be a bonus for us. We wouldn’t have to hide our relationship. We wouldn’t have to sneak kisses or hold hands under the table. No more secret late night rendezvous. We could just be us.” She smiled at the thought of being able to be free with every aspect of their relationship.

“But I enjoyed those secret late night rendezvous.” Skye pouted, which she thought was super sexy.

“Well, I guess we can still have those every once in a while.” She stated slyly. “But at least we will be able to sleep in the same bed together now.”

“True, but speaking of which it’s 1:42 A.M. and I would like to get some sleep with you before I have to sneak out of here at 4.”

“Sounds good to me. Good night, Skye. I love you.”

“I love you too, Jems.” They kissed one last time before curling up with one another, falling asleep almost instantly.

** END  **


End file.
